A tale of two lives
by Blue Sabbath
Summary: Vicki hates Timmy with no apparent reason. What if, the reason for this hatred is buried in history?What if the reason of this hatred has something to do, with a ruthless conquest and fall of a civilization? Set in a historical backdrop; Rated T for violence and deaths. I don't own FOP. Read and review.


**Hi, I recently had to dig deep in Indus Valley Civilization for my school project, while I was wrestling with the notes this baby came up. Well I am using the supposed Aryan conquest also. So please no flames on the historical correctness of the debated conquest. This will be a oneshot. (Indus Valley Civilization was known as the "Land of Meluhha")**

She hated him, she just hated him. There were no reasons for her to hate him, but she was Vicki. She didn't need a reason to hate anything. But his case was somewhat special, she hated him with a passion. Putting his photo on a dartboard, having a chewy Timmy-doll for her dog, terrorizing him with her vast collection of illegal weapons,forcing her chores on him were her favourite hobbies. The first time when she met him, she started hating him from that instance. His brown locks, his buck teeth, his azure eyes, his overly pink wardrobe, exponentially contributed her hatred.

He wasn't a bad kid, not even a naughty one, in-fact he tried to befriend his newly recruited babysitter, but instead she proved that how looks can be deceiving. Who would know that the pretty pink eyed redhead would take a liking in making him miserable.

This weekend has presented her another opportunity, his apathetic parents had run off again, leaving him behind. He was waiting in his house, waiting for the devil incarnate.

In the primitive years he tried to resist her torture, tried to stand up against her. These efforts bore only negative effects, whenever she tried to rat her out, she would conveniently use his grievances against him, and prove him as the culprit in the eyes of his mom and dad. A failure to finish the chores would result in random beating and starvation for him. She was cautious about the beatings, she never went full throttle, just enough so that no marks are left. But then he realized that it was only a losing battle, so he gave up. He did whatever she asked to do him without complaining.

She didn't like this, she enjoyed his cute little rebellions. Still she couldn't complain, her chores were being done efficiently what else she can ask from him. His submission has only aggravated her hatred. She missed the rebellious Timmy.

As usual her entry was being announced as the main door of Turner household flung open.

"Heyy, Twerrp, I have a bunch of chores for You." she tossed a long list of chores towards the boy.

"Ok, I am on it." years had made him indifferent towards this red head.

She just took over the couch and switched on the t.v.

Timmy started the chores, cleaning the pool, watering the plants, mowing the lawn, cleaning the dishes, cleaning the bathroom and then making dinner.

While Timmy was cleaning up after the dinner, Vicki mocked him "You are just my like my personal butler, you have some mad skills, twerp. Still you are a loser and a spineless idiot".

"When I revolted you mocked me, when I obeyed you, you also mock me. Can't you just kill me?" he was visibly irritated.

"Ahh, don't be such a sourpuss, You know that what I am to you, so why bother in the first place, btw it is more fun in breaking you, than killing." she replied in a matter of factly tone.

After the cleaning up he was going upstairs suddenly she stopped him, "Twerp, aren't you forgetting something?"

He remembered instantly, on sleepover duties, he had to give up his bed for her. He obliged, though the couch was not uncomfortable but he had to spend two nights without his bed.

On entering his room Vicki felt a vicarious pleasure, "Yes, stole the twerp's bed, humiliated him, forced him to do all the chores, ah, this is life".

Still she lacked something, something which can inspire her to bite a bullet, surely she was a very selfish person but at times she felt lonely, she wanted to hold and be held. She was starving for love. Her pleasure lasted only seconds, "Why he can't be more manly? Why he gives up so easily? where is that do or die attitude? he bores me now."

She jumped on the neat and clean bed, sleep claimed her within mere moments.

Suddenly she woke up. This wasn't a 21st century bed instead she was sitting on a bunch of hay,there wasn't any pillow also, she emerged from what can be described as tent. There was greenery all around, cattle were grazing, people were herding the sheep. On the far north she could see a very big mountain. She felt thirsty, instinctively she took a left tun and there was a fresh pond nearby. She ran down to it and quenched her thirst. Once she drank sufficiently, she opened her eyes only to greeted by her reflection. Her reflection was of a beautiful woman, red hair and pink eyes, with strong bodily features, wearing a dress made of deerskin. Then she looked at her waist, a medium iron made knife was sheathed under a leather holder. She wore knee high boots made of leather.

Somebody called, "Veera, Lord Indra has called, Wrik has returned from the land of Meluhas."

It came back to her, she was the part of this wandering warrior tribe. They are living in this vast steppe for the time being. They were animal herders by birth but warriors by choice, they would wander around for fertile lands, if they find one they would settle down, if aboriginals existed they they were ruthlessly wiped out, last traces of the aboriginal existence would have been cleansed by them. Their ruler was known as "Indra". It was more sort of a title than a name. When the "Indra" became old he would choose a young and deserving man from the tribe for the succession.

She didn't have a family. Her mother and father died in the great war against the aboriginals. They were warriors, she was sure that their spirits would be proud of her. She had become a warrior like her parents, plenty have fallen by her hands in the battlefield. She wanted to sacrifice more, she wanted nothing less than her enemies lives.

She strode to the most magnificent looking tent with renewed vigour, the excitement of war had touched her inner warrior.

There was a meeting going on under the presence of "Indra". His generals "Agni" and "Varuna" were accompanying him with hundred field generals known as "Senanayaks." She was the only female senanayak, they called her Senanayika Veera.

She entered the tent, "Oh , Lord Indra pranama. Pranama Lord Agni and Lord Varuna." In their culture offering pranama meant paying respect to the seniors.

Lord Indra replied "Senanayika Veera, please be seated; We have a situation in our hands."

Then Lord Indra started his speech,

"My dear Senanayaks, as you know, from last few months we are in a tight situation, our cattle are dying from an unknown disease, we are running low on food stocks. We need to migrate further south, our scout senanayak "Wrik" has returned from the land of Meluhhas. He has brought some good news for us, Senanayak, tell us about your fascinating travel in the Meluhas."

Wrik, was a young field-marshal known for his stealth and prowess to work as a scout. Wrik looked at Veera, their eyes met, Veera gave him a stern look. She hates flirts.

Wrik started "Oh Lord Indra, by grace of your's I bring you the fascinating land of Meluha. A hundred days trek to the south, there is the land of seven rivers is known as the land of Meluha. The Meluhans are a very intriguing sect. They live in small forts impenetrable by any weapons known to men. Their little forts have circular vessels with which water flows in and flows out. They have no king, the Meluhans has no rule, in their society one can do anything. They make things with which their children play, they make their women wear things in ankles, neck, wrist and ear. They use cattle to to tear the land and throw seeds. Then they pour water and plants come out, they plough more efficiently than us. They stack their food in a big fort. They have a protective canal outside of their city. But they have two issues, they don't know the use of iron and they don't use horses."

This started a murmur in the meeting, "They are savages"..."No,No, they are satans." "What do we do?"

Lord Indra took command of the situation "People, I find this opportunity to be very lucrative, we needed to move and now we have a nice place waiting for us down south, with defenceless aboriginals and a very fertile land. I as your supreme ruler command you to get ready at this instance, Meluhha will be our's within a fortnight."

The meeting ended, they were preparing for the war. The blacksmiths were tempering swords tirelessly, people were reading their shields and axes. She was practising with her sword, suddenly someone from behind held her waist, she elbowed her attacker.

"oh, easy, easy Veera." Wrik uttered.

"Don't put your hands on me scout, else you won't be able to father your progeny." she sneered. She was never into romance, she had thrashed all her potential suitors. People in the tribe knew better than to make a pass towards her.

"You will cry for me, I will make you my queen after we vanquish Meluha." he replied hopefully.

"In your wet dreams, pervert." this finished their short conversation.

The next day saw the whole tribe moving towards south. 5000 skilled fighters, with 4000 women and children started the trekking towards alluding Land of Meluhha.

The path was quite negotiable, though occasional heat wave and flooding rivers stalled them but they moved on without any damage.

By the end of the month they arrived at the land of seven rivers, it was quite different from their erstwhile homeland. This place was much greener with many birds and animals. They heard chirping of various birds for the first time. The land was very low and very plain. Rivers flowing in a gentle speed, a warm yet comfortable climate. What else one can ask for.

Wrik announced, "We need to head downstream now. Before sunset we will reach Meluha. The Meluha has only 10000 inhabitants but only 1000 soldiers, itwill be cakewalk for us."

This renewed the vigour in the cavalry, they marched with a new steam after taking a drinks break besides the river.

The sun was now directly over their head, still the climate was very soothing. A mild breeze was coming from the south, easing their fatigue, the cool river water was good enough for their thirst. Now the gates of Meluha was visible. They camped in the woods, they wanted to hide their bases from enemies vision. Then in a small scout party headed by Wrik, they went out to asses the situation. Veera was feeling enthralled. She wanted to paint her sword with the blood of "Meluhans".

They hadn't seen such thing in their lifetime. It was sky high, made of a very strong substance like stone. Many figures were engraved on it. A humpbacked bull, a horse with a horn, a female dancer, a man sitting beneath a tree being surrounded by animals. They haven't seen anything like this before. They prayed to the Gods for their victory and hidden themselves as they saw a caravan of merchants approaching to the city of Meluhha.

It wasn't really a tough ask, they conquered Meluhha within a day. The peaceful Meluhans weren't a stiff opponent. With the superior weaponry and mobility, the Meluhans were defeated easily.

Now it was the time for the cleansing part, the fort was destroyed, the valuable metals were looted. They torched the granary.

Still not all Meluhans were butchered by them. Some were taken as slaves, she also took one. A boy of early teen.

The boy was different from the Meluhans, unlike them he had a pale skin and brown hair. His eyes were blue, his appearance embodied innocence. So she forgave his life and took him as her slave, though his parents weren't as fortunate as him.

She had another ulterior motive, this boy had captured her imagination, in her tribe keeping defeated males as slaves was allowed, though generally not practised.

Two days had past since their conquest. She just got time to examine her newest spoil of war. The boy's limbs were tied, they put him on his back in her tent. She calmly strode and knelt down, touched they boy's locks.

The boy flinched in fear, "Shh...keep still, if you stay still I won't hit you." His muffled cry came out beneath the gag. The Meluhan was unable to understand her reassurance.

"Ha..Ha...You filthy Meluhn won't understand our godly language, but who wants to talk anyway?"

The boy was struggling and flinching in her grasp, to intimidate him she brought out her knife and gently pressed it on his adam's apple.

The boy suddenly latched on the knife with his tied hands and pushed the blade in her wrist.

Her wrist was bleeding, she felt a cold chill running through her spine. Her trance broke from the laughter of her captive. His mouth gag was being removed.

She felt rage, true rage. Like a vein being snapped in her head.

She suddenly jumped on him, stabbing him on his chest ruthlessly, she bathed in his blood, literally.

The boy was dead within moments but she kept on stabbing the dead body, until her her senses weren't dull. She took a hazy look at her slitted wrist, the bloodflow had compounded due to the rage,she felt sleepy.

She woke up in perspiration, she was again back in his room. Suddenly she felt an urge to get out of the room, she took out her pocket knife. Someone in her screaming for his blood. Yes that meluhan boy in her dream was none other than Timmy.

She strode up-to the couch, the next visual racked her nerves. A very frightened yet asleep Timmy was convulsing with random panting. As if someone is stabbing his chest without a pause. She was spellbound, her rational mind won't let her believe in supernatural, but what if she and Timmy are foes from another life? What if She is the reincarnation of the Aryan girl and Timmy is the Meluhan boy?

Sanity invaded her mind ,she pocketed her knife . Then gently sat beside Timmy on the couch and hugged him tightly. His breathing became normal and his movements slowed down. She herself was taken aback by her sudden burst of compassion for the brunet. Still it felt good, yes she wanted to hold him, comfort him. But her ego won't let her. But now she listened to her inner voice, she didn't want to miss this second chance which universe had thrown towards her.

He woke up in her arms, he was frightened to see her on waking up. He tried to get out of her grasp but she held on. "Please Vicki, Why You are doing this? Please don't play with me like this, please just hate me, don't play mind games with me."

Her response was calm "I am not playing any mind-game with you. Just answer my question, did you have the dream? Was I in it?"

Timmy felt a lump growing in his throat, he remained silent, she again asked him, this time with a more stern look.

He managed to blurt out "Yes."

She had a content smile on her face, "So this reincarnation stuff is true, that means we have some unfinished business to take care."

"So, Twerp what do you say?" she asked him sarcastically.

"I-I, don't know. You and I , we died in my dream." he replied.

"**Tomorrow is mystery and Yesterday is history. But today is a gift.** so let's appreciate this gift, we don't need to make the same mistake here again." she suggested him with a hint of authority.

"If, this means we can co-exist peacefully then I guess, I am in." he still looked little jittery.

"Ah, I said tomorrow is a mystery ,so lets just focus on the present, shall we ,twerp?"

She knew she wasn't speaking to a dumbstruck Timmy, instead the Aryan warrior girl was just reassuring the cute Meluhan boy so that the second opportunity is not lost.


End file.
